An enterprise may establish business processes to facilitate operations, and each business process may be associated with a number of different business process actions. For example, an insurance company might establish an insurance business process to facilitate the sale and provision of insurance to members of an organization. In this case, the insurance business process might include actions associated with attracting new members, paying insurance benefits, and handling renewal payments from existing members.
Some business process actions may be associated with customer interactions, such as customer interactions at a point of service. By way of example, customer interactions at a point of service might be associated with calls to a telephone call center, submissions to a web site, emails to an organization, etc. Note that a business process action may be associated with a substantial number of individual customer interactions, such as millions of individual customer calls to a telephone call center. As a result, identifying trends with a business process and understanding consumer dynamics can be a time consuming and expensive task (e.g., because so many individual actions may need to be manually reviewed). Moreover, a customer interaction might need to be considered in view of a particular business context. For example, calls to an insurance company's telephone call center might need to be considered differently immediately after a major change to an insurance law or regulation has been enacted.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate improvements to business processes, including insurance business processes, in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.